Both adults and youths tend to neglect brushing their teeth or improperly brush their teeth. In fact, most people do not spend enough time brushing their teeth and often miss brushing their teeth between meals. Even those who are diligent in habitually brushing can actually cause gum damage and enamel erosion through incorrect brushing technique. Accordingly, toothbrushes are continuously being redesigned to clean teeth and gums more efficiently and effectively.
Typically, most people brush their teeth by holding the toothbrush so that the bristles engage their teeth at a substantially ninety degree angle, and then proceed to brush either up or down, sidewise, and/or in a circular motion. Since the bristles of the toothbrush extend substantially perpendicular from the head of the toothbrush and also engage the persons teeth at a ninety degree angle, very little cleaning takes place on the sulcular level. Thus, plaque causing bacteria may not be removed and may even result in plaque buildup. Plaque bacteria is a major cause of periodontal or gum disease.
Some examples of prior toothbrushes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: Des. 110,185 to Lukenbill; Des. 140,438 to Cohen; Des. 168,707 to Pifer; 2,040,245 to Crawford; 2,511,235 to Arwood; 2,567,080 to Pifer; 4,010,509 to Muish; and 4,115,894 to Peterson. None of the prior brush designs permit comfortable simultaneous cleaning of the upper and lower teeth. The larger handle designs required users to open their mouths uncomfortably wide to accommodate the handle of the toothbrush which unfortunately serves to increase the distance between the upper and lower teeth. This problem has resulted in toothbrushes which use a larger head and bristle design further reducing the user's comfort.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for a toothbrush which more efficiently and effectively cleans teeth. This invention addresses this need in the art along with other needs which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.